


Why Not Me?

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr Fics :) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: What happens when an omega meets their true mate but their alpha seems to already be mated?Unfortunately, Castiel is about to find that out.





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightoftheseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts).



> Thank you so much flightoftheseraph! :)I hope you enjoy!!

Castiel steps out of the elevator once it stops on his floor. It’s his first day at a new job and his belly twists with nerves. Castiel double checks he remembered his scent blockers before making his way towards his new boss’ office. He takes a deep breath to try to settle himself and freezes as he smells the most delicious scent. It smells like warm apple pie on a sunny day, safety,  _ mate _ . 

“Shit,” he whispers to himself, his eyes flitting around the room. 

A tall, gorgeous man walks out of an office with his hand on a woman’s back, ushering her out. He smiles down at her with shining green eyes that make Castiel’s knees weak and the omega just  _ knows _ that alpha is his mate. The alpha laughs at something the brunette says and Castiel feels his chest tighten uncomfortably as he leans down and kisses her cheek. 

“Thank you so much for switching your schedule around for me, Dean,” the other omega says. 

The alpha squeezes her and answers. “No problem, Lisa. Anything for our boy.”

Castiel feels his heart absolutely shatter. They’re together. They have a son together.  _ His _ alpha is with someone else. His eyes prickle with unshed tears as he tries to blink them away. 

Castiel turns his back as Lisa says goodbye and makes her way towards the elevator. He composes himself quickly. He needs this job. 

“Mr. Novak?” Dean asks, his voice causing Castiel to shiver. 

Castiel turns around with a big smile on his face. “Mr. Winchester?” Dean nods as Castiel lifts his hands for a firm,  _ professional _ handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

~~~

A week later, Castiel is sitting at his desk outside of Dean’s office, switching things around to fit a meeting into Dean’s schedule when someone walks up to his desk.

“Is Dean busy?” the tall alpha asks, tucking his long hair behind his ears. 

“Can I ask who you are and what you need from him?”

“It’s Sam and I just was hoping to have lunch with him,” the man says, lifting a bag of greasy burgers. 

Castiel lifts his brows. “Mr. Winchester’s mate doesn’t usually let him have such greasy food.”

Sam stutters, looking shocked for a moment before laughing. “Dean doesn’t have a mate!”

“What?”

“Oh my god. You thought Lisa was his mate? No way.”

Castiel’s chest fills with hope. He might still have a chance with his mate?

“That’s the way it seemed,” Castiel says with a shrug trying to act nonchalant.

“They used to date and they do have a son together but they’re just friends now. Lisa’s mated to a guy named Matt now.”

“Oh,” Castiel says because he has no idea what to say. This changes everything!

Just then, a big burly man walks in and beelines it right to Sam.

“Benny,” Sam calls, embracing the big man in his arms. “I haven’t seen you in years man. What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking Dean out to lunch.” Benny’s face takes on a pink color around his cheeks. “I was hoping I could take him on a lunch date like old times.”

“Really? That’s awesome, man.”

Castiel sits, watching the scene like a train wreck, he can’t stop himself from watching the carnage. Dean’s door opens and the alpha walks out of his office and right into Benny’s arms. They embrace tightly and Castiel’s breathing picks up. Why can’t he look away?

“Holy shit, Benny. It’s so good to see you again!”

Benny rubs the back of his neck. “I was in town and wanted to see ya.”

“Sammy? What are you doing here?”

Sam lifts the bag of food. “I didn’t realize you already had a lunch date planned.”

“You got enough for three? Let’s go sit in my office and catch up.”

The three of them agree and make their way into Dean’s office and Castiel sits frozen. Dean’s door opens again and the alpha sticks his head out with a broad smile. “Clear the rest of my day and then go home early, Cas.”

Castiel clears his throat. “Yes, Sir.”

Castiel does as he’s asked without thought, just going through the motions. Castiel was so close to getting his mate before Benny came in. What is Castiel supposed to do now?

~~~

A month later has Castiel showing up to their office Christmas party. He sips his drink as he walks around the room, trying to find someone to socialize with. His feet unconsciously finding his alpha, of course. Dean looks amazing tonight in his Christmas vest and tight jeans. On his arm tonight is a short redheaded woman that makes Castiel want to run and hide. Yet another person who isn’t him. 

As he approaches them he hears Dean talking to the redhead and even though it’s intruding, Castiel doesn’t stop himself from listening in. 

“He’s just so dreamy, Charlie,” Dean sighs, sipping from his drink and Castiel wonders how much he’s had to drink tonight. “His messy dark hair and pretty blue eyes. I’m in love!”

Castiel’s chest clenches yet again. He’s not sure how much more he can take of this! Watching his mate date person after person, fawn over people who aren’t him. He’s only human and his heart can only take so much!

Castiel leaves the party after that before Dean can notice him. 

~~~

Castiel sits on the bench at the park beside his brother, Gabriel. They’re at a park, both watching as Gabriel’s daughter climbs up the steps on her way to the slide. 

“So you gonna send it?” Gabriel asks, not looking away from his daughter. 

Castiel sighs before finally hitting send. It’s done. He can finally get on with his life and maybe find his own slice of happiness. “It’s done,” he chokes out. 

He doesn’t stop the few tears from falling down his cheeks and his scent sours with sadness. When not at work he doesn’t bother with scent blockers, and now that he’s officially quit his job he won’t need to worry about them until he finds his next one. 

Gabriel’s hand holds his as they sit and watch his niece play. A little brunette haired boy begins to play with her and Castiel smiles finally. He can do this. He can move on and make a life for himself. Maybe find a nice alpha and have some pups of his own. 

Suddenly a loud growl pulls Castiel from his inner thoughts. Castiel turns quickly to find a pissed off looking Dean staring at where Castiel and Gabriel are holding hands. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean grits through clenched teeth. 

Castiel lets go of Gabriel’s hand and stands up. “What’s your problem, Dean?”

“My problem is the email I just got saying you’re quitting your job. Why would you quit, Cas? You’re the best secretary I’ve ever had. I need you!”

Castiel snorts. “You need me? When you have date after date paraded in front of me while I was silently suffering at that stupid desk?”

Dean’s face suddenly softening, his eyes showing so much pain. “I didn’t know,” the alpha whispers. Castiel’s eyes prickle yet again but he refuses to shed a single tear. “Why didn’t you say something, Cas?”

“What was I supposed to say? I thought you were mated when we met. Then you had Benny. And then you had that little redhead. You were never single for me to say anything.”

Dean shakes his head as he looks down at the ground. “Silly omega,” he whispers. “I was never mated. Benny and Charlie are just my friends, Cas.”

“Really?” Castiel asks, hope flooding his chest. The cracks that have been growing slowly merge together again as he stares into those green eyes. 

“Yeah.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve actually had a crush on you for awhile. I was telling Charlie about it at the Christmas party. She told me that I should talk to you but I didn’t want you to feel like I was taking advantage of you since I’m your boss.”

Castiel’s face flushes as he remembers what he overheard at the Christmas party. “So you want me?” he timidly asks. 

“Of course I do! You’re my true mate!”

Castiel surges forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and holding tight. Dean buries his nose in Castiel’s hair, breathing deeply. All of the hurt and misunderstanding fade away in that moment. 

“Dad?” a little voice asks beside them. Castiel looks down to see the little brunette boy that was playing with his niece. 

Dean steps back in order to pick the little boy up, giving him a fond smile and Castiel chest clenches with affection. 

“Cas, I’d like you to meet my son, Ben. Ben, this is Daddy’s true mate, Cas.”

Ben’s eyes grow wide as he stares at Castiel. “You’re my Daddy’s true mate?”

“I am,” Castiel says shyly. 

“Wow,” Ben breathes. “Daddy, you’re so lucky. I can’t wait to meet my true mate.”

Dean and Castiel both laugh. Dean looks down at his watch and grimaces. “I have to bring him back to his Mom’s house. But can I come over after that and we can talk everything out?”

“That would be acceptable.”

“Perfect. I can’t wait to start our forever, Cas.” Dean turns to walk away but Castiel stops him by gripping his wrist. 

“One more thing,” Castiel says before placing a chaste kiss against Dean’s lips. “Ignore that email I sent today. Because I’ll see you at work on Monday.”


End file.
